innocence
by keyana the ravenclaw
Summary: the story of neville and luna! from shy start to completely in love. rated M for suggestive behavior later in the story.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 _Im trying out this "fanfiction writing" thing. Leave comment I take all criticism. Enjoy and let me know what you think._

Luna was sitting at the three broomsticks reading the newest issue of the quibbler her father had sent her to approve and drinking a warm Butterbeer. She peers over the top of the page and spots Neville Longbottom sitting at a table across the way. A smile creeps onto her lips. She hadn't noticed him walk in. She's had a crush on him as long as she could remember. She starts blushing and can't stop starring. He looks up and sees her and she quickly hides her face behind the quibbler. She looks at the clock on the wall and realizes its almost time for dinner and should be heading back to the castle. She packs up her books and ventures out into the snow.

When Luna gets back to the castle she heads straight to the great hall for dinner. Being that it was Saturday and there were no classes not many people showed up for dinner on time. She didn't see any of her friends so she sat alone. She didn't mind being alone though she did feel like talking to someone, anyone. Dinner appears on the table and Luna digs in. Mashed potatoes, chicken, steamed vegetables were neatly arranged on her plate. As she eats and reads she feels eyes on her. She looks up and sees Neville starring at her and they both quickly look away. She continues eating and avoids looking up from her book.

As she's half way through dinner people are starting to file into the hall. She ignores them till a shadow cast over her. She looks up and sees Neville. "Hello Neville" Luna says nervously. He gives a little wave and says "hello Luna". They stare at each other in awkward silence till Neville says "I saw you sitting alone and I, um, was wondering if you might…want some..company". She replies "sure", without a thought and maybe too eagerly. He takes a seat, looks at her swiftly and smiles to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hope you enjoyed chapter 1. Sorry it was short just wanted to publish something to see how it did. Ill post when I can should be about once a week. Enjoy chapter 2!_

Neville served himself some dessert as Luna finished her dinner. She then made herself a cup of pudding. They ate dessert together in silence. They were both thinking the same thing " _say something! anything!",_ but neither found anything to say. When they finished their dessert Neville said "what are you going to do now?". Luna replied "Probably just sit in the common room and read for a while". At this Neville looked down obviously disappointment by her answer. She saw this and proclaimed "but I need an escort to the common room" his head snapped up and he smiled a little and said "I'd be delighted". He held out his arm and Luna took it and started skipping out of the great hall.

As they walked she told him about the new Qubblier articles which he loved to hear her talk about. He loved hearing her voice. When they get to the entrance to the common room she turns to him and said "thank you". They look into each other's eyes and Luna kisses him on the cheek. She turns and answers the riddle to let her into the common room. Then turns back to Neville and says "goodnight" he replies "sweet dreams". Once inside she takes and big breath as does Neville on the other side of the door. He touched him cheek where he can still feel the warmth of her lips and smiles the biggest smile.

The next morning Luna went to breakfast with Cho and sat facing the Gryffindor table. Not much later Neville walked in with Seamus and sat facing the Ravenclaw table where he had a clear view of Luna. They saw each other and waved.

Once Luna was done with breakfast she decided to go back to Hogsmeade and finish the final touch on the quibbler. as she stood up and started for the door Neville shot up and ran to her she jumped a little as he stopped beside her. He looked at her nervously and spit out" would you like to go on a date with me?!". Her eyes went wide and Neville said "oh sorry that's not how that was supposed to happen". She laughed and said "meet me at Honeydukes at 10" then she took off skipping to go get her things. Neville yelled to her "is that a yes?" she replied back in the same tone "you have to see". He smiled more than he ever had in his whole life and didn't stop for the rest of the day.

In Honeydukes Luna stoked up on her favorite candy Fizzing Whizzbees and also got a cauldron cake for Hermione for while they study later. Neville came in and found Luna and they exchanged hellos. He looked at her hands full of Whizzbees confused and she explained "they're my favorite". He said, "mine too" then took them from her and put them on the counter and payed for them. "you didn't have to do that", she said. Neville replied playfully, "I don't mind really as long as I can have a few". They went across to the three broomsticks, order their Butterbeer which Neville also paid for then found a table in the back corner. "well I guess this is a date", Neville said as they sat down. "and why is that?" Luna replied. "because I paid for everything", Neville said with a sly smile. "but you insisted" she said with disbelief and a smile. He replied still with the sly smile "I know". She smiled and said "hey you tricked me!" they both laughed "but I'm glad you did", when Neville heard this he turn bright red. "so I heard you like plants" Luna said with her chin in her hand. Neville's eyes lit up and he started going on and on about Herbology (saying mandrakes were his least favorite plant) as she intently listened as she liked it when he talked. She put her input her and there and they talked and talked. They even ordered lunch and talked through that. Before they knew it it was almost dinner time. Luna looked at the clock and said "oh my its almost dinner time. We should be heading back". Neville agreed and they left. On their way to the castle Luna started running she turned and yelled "race you". Neville smiled and started to run and yelled" you're on".

When they got back to the castle Luna turned to an out of breath Neville and exclaimed "I win!" then walked to the great hall as Neville followed trying to catch his breath. When they got to the hall they sat together and continued their conversation from earlier. When dinner was over he offered Luna his hand and she took it. She stood up and their fingers intertwined they walked out of the hall and Neville said "where to?" she replied "the library" and she started to skip in that direction and Neville followed skipping and laughing. When they got to the library she turned to face him and tried to stop laughing. "I see why you skip everywhere now" Neville said smiling. Luna said jokingly "are you making fun of me?". Neville cupped her cheek and said "never". Their eyes locked and their faces slowly came together till their lips met. Lunas heart exploded and she saw color she'd never seen before. Neville still couldn't breathe especially when he was kissing the girl of his dreams. They pulled apart, speechless. Luna broke the silence and shock by saying "I…um...I've got to go Hermione is waiting for me". "oh…um…of course. I had a great time today. goodnight" Neville said. Just as Neville turned to leave Luna spun him around and wrapped both arms around his neck and kissed him deeply and long. She let him go and said "tomorrow same time in the courtyard?" he replied quickly "okay yeah see you then goodnight". She said "goodnight" then went to into the library blushing and smiling so big her cheeks hurt. Neville turned smiling and skipped down the corridors.


	3. Chapter 3

_Loving that people are actually reading this. Thanks so much for the reads here's the next chapter._

"Luna, why you're blushing. You look like an apple." Said Hermione when Luna sat next to her in the library. "oh well I just left Neville. We had a date." Luna said shyly while smiling a little shy smile. "oh merlin how exciting. How was it?" Hermione said so very excited. Luna looked down and smiled "well we have another date tomorrow. oh and we kissed" at the word "kissed" Luna smiled like a fool all over again. "WHAT?! LUNA LOVEGOOD!? NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM?! GOING OUT?!" Hermione yelling under her breath but still too loud for a library. "shh!" Luna says panicky. Hermione is surprised "I've never seen you like this. Luna Lovegood in love". "I'm not in love. It was one date." Luna says matter of factly. "all right enough about this we should study" Hermione says and they get right to work.

Neville approached the common room (still skipping) and coming toward him was harry and Ron coming from dinner. "is that Neville I see skipping down the halls?" says Ron mockingly. Neville with a big smile says "why yes, it is me, Neville Longbottom, coming from a date that, if you couldn't tell, I think went rather well". Harry hit his arm in encouragement "good for you Neville". "well ill catch you later I'm going to get ready for bed" Neville said as he walked into the common room walking straight to the boys' corridor. "it's only 8:30" Ron and Harry say at the same time with the same look of confusion on their faces.

It was about a half hour before Luna was supposed to meet Neville and was sitting in the courtyard thinking of all the things she loves about Neville. His eyes, his laugh, his kiss. She put her face in her hands with a huge smile. Then she sees Neville approaching.


End file.
